I'm not allowed to love and be loved
by Romantic-Gi
Summary: A girl with a disease meets a man at a Supernatural convention. What will happen? Real life fanfic. Rate & Review pls. Uploaded again to correct some things .
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **I'm not allowed to love and be loved**  
**Author:** Romantic-Gi  
**Chapters:** Ongoing...  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Just to be safe)  
**Pairing:** Jared/Allison  
**Warnings: Heart Break, ****Drama**, **Romance, ****Some Sexual Content ****(later)**  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Always welcome. I wanna know if I'm doing it right =)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jared and Jensen (I wish I did. Life's so unfair, huh?). I only own the characters as Allison, Juliana and others that can appear during the story. This is a Real Life fan fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that =). This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If'. In other words, that's a fiction. I don't know how Jared and Jensen are in real life. It's only my crazy mind working.  
**Romantic-Gi's Note:** Well, I used to write fan fiction a long time ago , but I had stopped. I decided to come back while watching Supernatural. I returned using my account at and saw how the whole thing evolved. I felt a bit lost among so many definitions, but gradually I'm learning =). I'm not American and my native language isn't English, but I do love it. Therefore, be patient with me and I hope that you have a good timed. The story has a lot of drama and romance, because they're my favorite categories. You can leave reviews with your thoughts about the story (constructive criticism and no obscene words, please). It was put as M because I'm thinking about putting inappropriate things for younger than 17 years (nothing very explicit. I just put in order that they didn't throw me stones lol). I think that's all, folks. Sit down on your chairs, take your popcorns and welcome to my little world.

Wish you the best always.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Allison was sitting down at a bench on the bar of the hotel, drinking her wine while she was listening to her friend talking for hours. She was tired; the day had been long, but pleasurable. The place was full of people, with a loud music on the background and small talk all around. She had already stopped paying attention to what her friend was saying and only was concentrated in her drink. She couldn't stand hearing Juliana talking about Jensen and Jared anymore. In fact, she didn't know why she was there. She had gone only because Juliana insisted very much and pressed her in all the possible forms that she couldn't say no to her friend. Well, the truth is that Allison always wanted to see her friend happy and a weekend in a Supernatural convention wouldn't kill her. This was what she was thinking 'till she realized how much that rush made her tired.

Juliana was pulling her all over the place in which the actors of the series were. They had hardly gone out from an event and they were already going for another, without letting Allison taking a breath. That moment at the bar was one of a few rest moments for her and Juliana didn't stop talking about the guys. Allison gave a deep sigh when she heard her friend saying the name of Jensen Ackles for the zillion time.

"... and he was lovely, wasn't he, Allie?", Juliana asked, taking a look at the place. Allison took another sip of her drink before looking at her friend and thinking about something to answer.

"Yes, he was, Julie", Allison passed her hand through her red hair and rested it on top of the balcony.

The music was so loud that they had to seat near of each other to be able to be heard.

"I think that they'll show up tonight. It would be wonderful, wouldn't be, Allie?", Juliana was all excited. She was almost jumping around.

"It would be simply fantastic, Julie" Allison said without any emotion in her voice, which her friend noticed.

"Wow, watch out 'cause you're looking like dying of excitement", Juliana said, looking at her friend. "For God´s sake, Allie, it's Jensen and Jared!!", Juliana said that as if it was the most important thing in the world. In fact, for her it was.

"Sorry, Julie, but I don't like them as much as you do" and Allison drank one more sip of the wine and passed her fingers over the cup. She was still looking at her drink.

"Gee! Are you blind? Stupid? Retarded? Or a junction of these three things?", Juliana turned to her friend, whose was still looking at the cup in front of her.

"Maybe", and Allison sighed once again. She knew that she was messing up her friend's weekend and didn't want that to happen. She wanted to be happier, she really did, but something was holding her back. "Look", and for the first time, Allison took her eyes away from the cup and looked at her friend, " I'm really sorry, Julie. I only am a little discouraged, just that", and she put a hair wick behind her ear. "You know..."

"No, I dunno, Allie. I'd be happy if you'd explain to me", Juliana looked at her friend tenderly, "Or at least tried to. I already realized that you're not OK lately, but whenever I try to talk about that, you change the subject"

"And now wouldn't be a good time to talk about it". Allison looked at the cup again as if it was the more important thing at the moment.

"Then when?". Juliana caught her friend's arm and forced her to turn around. Allison gave her a small smile.

"I don't know, but it´s not now". Allison closed her eyes for a few seconds, opened them and looked at her friend. The first friend she had since she arrived to Vancouver to do an exchange for six months. Allison was Brazilian, but she had double nationality. Her father was Canadian and her mother was Brazilian and she had been born in Brazil 30 years ago. She had decided to do that exchange after seeing a doctor who told her some things. And these things were the reason why, sometimes, she seems to be sad and distant. She didn't want to worry Juliana 'bout her problems and decided to have a good time in this event. "Look, let´s have some fun, OK?". Allison smiled at her friend."After all", she took the last sip or her drink, "that's the reason we're here for, right?".

"Yay, that's my girl!", and Juliana smiled widely while saying that. Allison looked her aside.

"Stop saying that or else they're going to think I'm your sweetheart", and both laughed.

Both started to talk about what was happening with them this weekend. Juliana said to her friend that she wanted to go to this Supernatural convention thing, but Allison didn't pay attention to that. After all, she was very busy with her English classes and her work as a receptionist at this English course. One beautiful day, Juliana, who lives in a house with Allison and two other girls in Vancouver, showed up with two tickets to the event. She said that her father had given them as a gift and she wanted Allison to go with her. The red-haired woman wasn't too thrilled at first, but she ended up going. Of course that Juliana was the most thrilled between them. Not that Allison didn't like the series or the actors (she thought them very attractive), but she wasn't so excited like her blond friend was.

And at this moment, with both talking and Allison trying to seem happier than she really was, a murmur started in the location. They were at one of the event's parties. It was on Saturday night and Allison only wanted to go sleep, but Juliana insisted so much that she gave up once more. Both looked back and saw that some girls had gone to the front door of the place. Juliana already started to be excited thinking that maybe it was Jensen and Jared and Allison just kept on looking at the overjoyed girls thinking that was ridiculous. Of course she thinks they're gorgeous, but wouldn't start being a "groupie" 'cause of that. Juliana wanted to go see what it was really happening, but Allison decided that was better to stay sat down. That being the case, the blond was up to where the murmur was happening and the red-haired woman turned to the counter and asked for one more cup of wine. Some seconds later Juliana was already back all panting. She sat down next to the red-haired woman and took a deep breathe for a few seconds.

"Julie, what happened? You're OK?", Allison asked, holding her friend's arm. Juliana was younger than the red-haired woman; she was 24 years and a law's student. Allison was a psychologist.

"Allie...it's...", Juliana answered while taking some deep breaths. She drank the soda that still remained in her glass. She didn't like alcoholic drinks as the red-haired woman. "Jensen and Jared are here!!!"

"OK, Julie, but calm down before you have a collapse", Allison said, holding Juliana by her arms, 'cause she was already jumping on the bench. The blond drank more soda and took a deep breath one last time.

"Let´s go to talk to them!", her eyes were shining and she looked at her friend.

"Oh, c'mon, Julie!", Allison said, turning herself to the counter again. "I came to England with you in this crazy trip and it's cool", she completed, seeing that her friend was going to start a protest, "But going there in the middle of that hysterical teenagers to talk to some guys I don't even know is too much for me! This I pass", and the red-haired woman took another sip of her wine.

"Oh, Allie, please. _Please"_. Juliana was almost begging and Allison almost gave way this time.

"No, Julie. You're not going to convince me this time. Look", the red-haired woman looked at her friend, "You go, talk to them and I stay here waiting for you, okay?". Juliana snorted, murmured an "okay" and was up to where the boys were.

Allison could finally be alone for some minutes without hearing the words Jensen, Jared, pretty and sexy in the same sentence several times. Took some sips of her wine and kept on thinking 'bout how her life had changed in less than two months. One day she was in Brazil, working, living her almost perfect life, and the other she was with her suitcases in a plane going to Vancouver. She'd never think about going for such place especially because she hates cold weather, but she decided that it'd be good to know from where her father came from. No matter how much she had family there, Allison never had gone to visit them and now, after 30 years, she had decided that this was the best moment to know them. "_Or say goodbye to them_", she thought at that time.

Lately, sad and depressive thoughts came over Allison's mind and several times she awoke in the middle of the night having nightmares about her death. Very macabre, but the truth was that her life had counted days. Actually, the red-haired woman just had more two years and half of life. That being the most optimistic if possible. Two years and halt to do what she didn't have done yet. Two years and half to be with all the people she loves and say goodbye to them adequately. Two years and half to put her things in order and leave in peace without going to hospitals or doctors anymore.

Allison fought against a rare kind of leukemia for almost four years. After several painful treatments and internments, the doctors said that they couldn't help her anymore. Gave her more two years and half of life and they said that she had to live it the best way she could. How did she feel? Well, how you'd feel knowing that everything that you had conquered up 'till now would be lost in two years and half, or less? She became angry, so angry and asked herself several times why that was happening to her. She passed through some depress and self pity moments until, finally, had decided to do what the doctors told her to do: live life the best way she could. She didn't tell anything to her family because she didn't want to cause them unnecessary pain. She didn't want them to see her and feel sorry for her. The red-haired woman already had enough for herself.

It was a surprise to all of them when she decided to quit her job and use her savings going to a long trip. First she'd go to Vancouver to know her foreign family and then she'd do some volunteer work, as she always wanted. She just would do what she wanted and, when her "time" was coming, would reunite with her family to spend her last moments with them. This was a perfect plan for her. She wouldn't tell anything to anybody about the disease that was taking away her right to live. She wasn't angry anymore; she already had gone through this phase. Allison was already resigned with her destiny. If she was going to die soon, she was going to try to be happy meanwhile and make people around her happy as well. Because of that she rarely says no to Juliana.

They became friends as soon as Allison arrived at a home chosen by her to stay during her exchange. The red-haired woman liked Jane and Lucy as well, but she really got along with Juliana. She didn't know if it was because they were the oldest in the house (Jane had 16 and Lucy 18) or because they had almost the same kind of personality or because Juliana reminds Allison of her younger sister, Bruna. She didn't know exactly the reason why; they just get along period.

Allison was thinking about these things when Juliana showed up blown and sat down by her side. The red-haired woman turned to her friend and saw that Juliana was all smiles. She liked her thus and therefore she smiled as well. She didn't like lying to the blond about her condition, but she didn't want anybody feeling sorry or acting weird around her just because she was dying. That thought made Allison's smile erase a little, but Juliana was so radiant she didn't noticed.

"Allie, they are…", and Juliana stopped, searching for some word which could describes them with perfection, "just adorable!", and the blond clapped. Allison laughed while seeing that. "Seriously, they're wonderful! And I'm not only talking about their beauty. The guys are nice! Got it? _N-i-c-e!_". Allison laughed again hearing her friend spell a word as if it was strange for her. "How many celebrities you can say that for?"

"Yeah, you're right". The red-haired woman drank one more sip of her drink and felt that her friend's excitement was starting to infect her. Or it was the wine effect? She couldn't tell. The only thing that she knew is that she felt impelled to talk and talk, like Juliana. "Almost none"

"See it?', and Juliana gave a little slap at the counter. "Gimme another of this, please?", she showed her soda to the barman who answered with a nod. "Allie, you gotta know them!", she said, looking at her friend.

"Oh, I don't want to, Julie. Serious, must have a gang of freaking girls on them and I don't feel like being there screaming at the top of my lungs to get only a second of attention. Really, that doesn't sound like me. I'm not a freaking girl type", Allison turned around and looked at the place. Actually, the murmur already had decreased and she could see the boys from far. Some girls still surrounded them, but less than before. "Maybe later?", and she turned to the counter again.

Both kept talking more about some things until the red-haired woman noticed that the screams had stopped and the location was as before: only the loud music and local conversations. She noticed that the bar counter had gotten fuller and she thought the girls became thirsty of so much screaming for the guys and decided to give a relief for their throats.

"But then, Allie, which one do you prefer?", Juliana asked, taking a sip of her soda, now calmer.

"Hmm", Allison thought for a few seconds and was so distracted by the talk that she didn't see a man stop next to her at the bar. "Look, I used to think that Jensen was the most beautiful and sexy of them", she was talking aloud because the bar got fuller and the conversations were louder, "but after what I saw today at breakfast, Jared proceeded being my favorite", she took another sip of her wine and didn't notice that the man at her right side heard the talk and laughed when he heard that.

"Is it? And why?". Juliana didn't notice the man who was next to her friend also.

"Well", Allison straightened a little on the bench, "both are pretty and everything, but I'm the kind of woman who likes more the inside of the product than the packing, got it?", and both laughed. "I mean, Jensen's pretty, but is too quiet for me", and the man laughed again hearing that ."You saw how he seems to get nervous when he's in the middle of unknown people?", and Juliana nodded. "Jared already seems more at ease; he seems to be more extrovert and that ended up turning him more beautiful to my eyes. Not that he wasn't already, of course", and she smiled aside. The man next to her also gave a smile and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, no matter how much I agree with you, I still prefer Jensen". Juliana took one more sip of her soda and looked backwards to see the boys, but she didn't.

"What took most of my attention 'bout Jared", Allison was amazed about how long she was talking about him, "was his way of being a child. I mean, he seems to know the moment to "play" ", and she did quotation marks with her fingers, "and the moment of being serious and that really delights me in a man".

"And this is Doctor Allison", and Juliana rose the glass as if she was doing a toast in the air.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm not analyzing anyone. I only said what I saw. Maybe I'm wrong", and Allison shrugged. "I just liked his personality", and with that, the man next to her gave one more smile. That talk was becoming interesting for him. Blessed hour that he decided going to the bar drink something.

"It means that Miss Allison here is surrendering to Jared Padalecki's charms?", Juliana laughed, teasing her friend.

"No no no. You asked me which of them I preferred and I gave you an opinion. Nothing more than that", and Allison felt her cheeks blushing. The man next to her was turned to the counter and he looked at her by the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, okay, Allie", and Juliana started to play with the napkin that was below her glass. "I'm not going to insist".

"On what?". Allison was curious about what her friend meant as well as the man next to them.

"On you having a crush on Jared", and the blond gave a little laugh.

"Excuse me?", the red-haired woman looked at her, surprised. "Tell me what you're drinking 'cause I want it too", and the man next to them laughed. "You're serious?"

"Yep. All the women have a crush on Jared, Allie. It's no shame", and Juliana kept on playing with the napkin, being sarcastic.

"But I'm not all the women, Julie", and Allison took the last sip of her wine. "And you know what?". Juliana looked at her friend waiting for her to continue. "Suppose that I have a crush on him. Only a supposition", and Juliana nodded, amused by the situation. "You already looked around?"

"How come?". Juliana didn't understand what her friend was trying to say.

"Julie, look how many women fall to their feet. Did you already see how many pretty women fall to their feet?"

"And?", Juliana folded her arms on her chest, now understanding what her friend was saying.

"And now look at me"

"I'm already looking". Juliana looked seriously at her friend.

"And what do you see?"

"A beautiful woman who gives a shit to herself"

Allison took some minutes looking at her friend before answering.

"They really are going to think you're my sweetheart", and both laughed as well as the man. None of the two women was aware of his presence yet. "And there's more", Allison turned to her friend. "I don't think about having a relationship with anybody for now", and those sad thoughts invaded her mind again, making her become serious suddenly.

"Neither if it was Jared Padalecki?". Juliana didn't notice her friend's smile vanishing from her lips.

"Neither if it was him". Allison said that while looking at the empty cup in front of her. It was how she was feeling now: empty.

"And may I know why?"

"Is just that...", Allison sighed. The man next to her was curious again. The red-haired woman reminded that she wasn't going to tell anybody what was happening with her and would keep her promise until the end. She didn't want anybody suffering. It was already enough what she was going through. "Just it's not the best moment"

"And when it's going to be, Allie?". Juliana got serious as well. "Seriously, since you arrived to Vancouver I didn't see you with a guy".

"I just don't want this for my life now, Julie". That talk was already extending too much and Allison was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Let's change the subject, OK?", Allison gave her a weak smile.

"There you come running away again..."

"I'm not running away. I already told you the reason, that's all. End of the subject". Allison kept on giving her weaker smile.

"OK, I'm not going to pressure you", and Juliana lifted her hands as in a surrender gesture, "especially because I'm dying of wish of going to the bathroom", and she got up of the bench. "Be right back, OK?". Allison nodded and Juliana left walking quickly towards the women's bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter for you to enjoy, guys. I hope you like it. Actually, I have a lot of this story written and I'll update**** it slowly. I stopped writing for awhile, but I hope to get back to it asap. Rate and review and tell what you think. Wish you the best always.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Allison was alone again with her thoughts and realized how that was uncomfortable for her. She didn't like thinking about the few days that still remained for her, but couldn't help it. After all, a person cannot avoid thinking she's going to die in some few years and still has many things that she'd like to do. She was so dived into her thoughts that didn't notice the man near her was turned to her. The red-haired woman was very entertained in keep passing her fingers by the empty cup in front of her and thinking about what she still would like to do. Fall in love was one of them, but she couldn't. That was another thing that was being denied to her. She couldn't fall in love and neither makes anybody fall in love with her with no suffering after her death. One thing is you falling in love with someone and think you can have a long future with him; other very different thing is you falling in love with someone and knowing that you're going to have no future. She had some boyfriends, but never really fell in love for someone. That was a thing that she couldn't do without letting scars in the other person, it wouldn't be fair. Fall in love and make someone fall in love with her would be the most selfish thing she could do now.

"Does it mean that you prefer Jared to Jensen?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man who was near her.

"What?". Allison stopped playing with the cup and looked at her right side. She couldn't see the man's face because the bar was a little dark. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I just wanted to say that I agree with you", and the man gave her a smirk. Allison just could distinguish his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"About what exactly?". Allison didn't mind talking to someone she didn't know. That was what she like doing the most: being able to know new people.

"About Jared being funnier and more attractive than Jensen", and he kept smiling. Allison narrowed her eyes trying to see with who she was talking to, but couldn't see him.

"Hey, did you hear our talk?". Allison pretended to be angry. She no longer cared about small things. She rarely got pissed or angry, so she really didn't care if anybody had heard the talk, especially because she didn't say that for real. It just was a girl talk thing.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. If you don't want your talk to be heard by other people, you need to learn speak lower", he didn't say that with harshness, on the contrary, he said it in the possible sweeter way. Allison thought that she already had heard that voice somewhere.

"True. Thank you for warning me. Cursed loud music", and she smiled as well as the man. She still tried to see with who she was talking to, but thought that already had drunk too much and was because of this that she couldn't see right. And she also was without her glasses. She had forgotten them in the hotel room and also didn't put her contact lenses. "It means that even men think Jared's beautiful and everything? Wow", and the man bursted out laughing. Allison thought that was a pleasant laughter and laughed too.

"It's what it seems", and he gave her a smile. The man knew that she couldn't see him because of the weak light in the location and did that on purpose. "You live 'round here?". He sat down in front of her and put his arm on the counter. The only thing that took her attention about him was his height. The guy was huge!

"No. I came with my friend for this convention only. We're from Vancouver. What 'bout you?"

"I live in the US, but I'm in Vancouver for work"

"Wow, what a coincidence!", she gave a smile and the man in front of her couldn't help but smile back.

There was something about her that took his attention, but he didn't realize what it was exactly. He just wanted to stay there talking to her all the time he could.

"Isn't it?", he put his glass on the top of the counter and kept looking at her for a few minutes.

"What do you do for living?", she also was turned to him and already had given up trying to see who he was, but something was telling her that she had already heard that voice somewhere. She just couldn't remember where. Shit memory!

"Entertainment", he didn't want to say who he was for now. He didn't want his work to mess up that true moment of enjoyment. "And you?"

"I'm psychologist, but don't worry 'cause I'm not going to analyze you", and she smiled.

"Fortunately. I was already going to tell you that I don't have problems with my mother and neither I'm some kind of freak", and both laughed.

Allison liked talking to him. The guy made her feel at ease, even in so little time talking. And he knew that in some time she was going to know who he was, but didn't want it to happen now. Maybe tomorrow. Yes, because, even in so little time, he already wanted to see her again. Only to be able to look more at that smile she had in her lips the whole time. He didn't go to the bar by chance. He already had seen her from far and something about her had took his attention. It was when he decided he needed a drink.

Both were in silence for a few seconds, but soon then they started to talk again. Commonplace things like where they lived, what they like doing, what they were doing there, if they liked the series, favorites episodes and stuffs like that. The man's laughter seemed music to Allison's ears and she loved his company. He amused her and, for some minutes, made her forget about her sad thoughts. For the first time since she found out that had date to die, she could stop thinking about it. And she wasn't bothered by the delay of Juliana's "walk" 'till the women's bathroom. The man couldn't leave thence. His only wish was to make her laugh for him to see that smile again and again. And she also made him laugh a lot. He liked the red-haired woman's personality and he thought her very attractive. She wasn't pretty like the women he used to have around, but it was a different kind of beauty. The same way that he heard them talking about Jared, he felt regarding her. Her way, her apparent (because he only knew her for some minutes) personality made her prettier to his eyes. They looked very alike about it.

"...but it's serious! Bad Day at Black Rock and Yellow fever are my favorite episodes!", Allison said among laughters. "I cried of so many laughs with them! Jensen's leg guitar and the cat scene in the wardrobe were priceless and Jared's bad luck as Sam was hilarious", and she hit her leg with her hand. The man also was laughing along with her. "These guys are great actors. They certainly are going to be a success in whatever they'll do", the red-haired woman said, stop laughing and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I hope that they have success as well", the man agreed, passing his hand through his hair. He looked at his watch for the first time and got surprised. "Wow, is it so late?"

"Wow!", Allison said, also looking at her watch. "I forgot about the time talking to you", she smiled at the man in front of her. That could be a sweet talk, but wasn't. She really enjoyed passing that time with him. Being able of not thinking about her life, even for some minutes, had been a holy medicine for her. Not mentioning that the guy really was a pleasing company.

"I say the same", the man smiled back and soon after this he was serious. "But I have to go. I didn't want to, but even so I need to", he got up, took a pen from his pocket, picked up a napkin and wrote something on it. "Look", he looked at Allison as soon as he finished writing, "I liked meeting you and I'd like to talk to you again", the red-haired woman smiled at him, because she felt the same. "Meet me tomorrow at this place and time, OK?", and he slid the napkin by the counter to her hand. Allison looked at what was written and thought that weird. She raised her head to ask him what that meant, but the man was already gone. And she didn't have the opportunity of asking his name.

********

Allison was in the elevator and was still looking at the napkin. She waited a little for Juliana, but as her friend didn't show up, she left a message with the barman and went to her room. The elevator reached its target floor and the red-haired woman left towards her hotel room. She took the cardkey from her purse and opened the door. She turned on the light of the room and what was not her surprise when she found her friend in the bed. With a man!

"Gee, Julie, for God's sake!!!", Allison said, throwing her purse on her bed. Juliana stood up surprised and covered herself with the sheets.

"Oops", and the blond looked at the red-haired woman, somewhat embarrassed. Allison had already caught her friend in bed with other men, but that usually happened in her room and not in a room that they were sharing. The man with who she was just looked at them and gave a boring smile. "I didn't think you were coming back so soon. I saw you talking to a guy at the bar and thought it would take too long for you to come back", and she gave her friend a significant glance. Allison just rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary of you, I don't go to bed with the first guy who appears in front of me". Allison went towards her bed, but stopped in the middle of the way and looked at her friend's companion. "No offense", the boy just nodded.

"You're ok?", Juliana asked, catching her clothes which were spread all over the bed. The boy did the same.

"Yes, just a little tired, in other words, I want to sleep", and Allison did an ugly face for her friend while she was putting her bed in order.

"No problems. Richard here was already leaving, wasn't he?", and Juliana looked at the boy who nodded again.

"Nice to meet you, Richard. And bye, Richard", Allison said, sitting down on bed and pulling away her boots. Juliana just smiled at her.

Juliana got dressed as well as the boy and soon both were going towards the door. They said "see you soon" and gave a quick kiss on each other's lips and soon Juliana was sitting down on her bed looking at her friend. Allison was putting herself in order to sleep and went towards the bathroom to take away the make-up. Juliana followed her and was leaned against the bathroom's door looking at the read-haired through the mirror. They remained in silence for some minutes up to which Allison decided to speak.

"Ok, you may ask", Allison said, while she passed cotton with some liquid on her face.

"Who was the guy?". The red-haired woman already knew her friend well enough to know that it was what she wanted to ask.

"Some guy I meet at the bar", and Allison splashed water on her face.

"Duh, I already know that. What I want to know is: who was he?". The blond sat down on the toilet lid and kept watching her friend through the mirror.

"If I tell you that I dunno would you believe?". Allison was putting her things in her nécessaire.

"Probably not"

"That's right, but I dunno"

"How come you don't know?", and the blond frowned.

"I just don't know. He heard our conversation on Jared and Jensen and started chatting with me soon after you left towards the bathroom. By the way, what took you so long, huh?". The red-haired woman left the bathroom, went to her bed and her friend followed her.

"The bathroom was full and then I found Richard and…hey, don't change the subject!". Juliana sat down on her bed and crossed her legs like an indian. Allison just laughed.

"So, he started to chat with me and I couldn't see his face right. I dunno if it was 'cause of the wine, the light or the fact of me not putting my contact lenses". Juliana shook her head. Her friend always forget things like these. "Anyway, we were talking for a long time and I loved. He seemed to be a very nice guy", and Allison smiled while remembering the moments she passed with that unknown man.

"So what?". Juliana was too curious.

"And then he had to leave and asked me to meet him tomorrow". The red-haired woman covered her legs with the quilt and was sat down like her friend.

"Wow! But wait....don't you even know his name? And where are you meeting?". Juliana wanted to know about everything.

"That was the weirdest thing. He did set a meeting", she picked up the napkin that she had put on the little table next to bed and read it again, "on 8 AM at the same place where we'll have the breakfast with the boys. And when I turned to ask him about that, he had disappeared. I didn't see him anywhere. Isn't that weird?". Allison was looking at her friend while she was holding the napkin.

"A lot", Juliana said, taking the napkin from her friend's hand and reading it. "It really is the place where the breakfast will happen", and she was thoughtful for some instants. "Oh", she shrugged, "maybe he's here to see the boys too. He'll be at the coffee thing and wants to meet you there. I already can imagine you too seeing the boys hand in hand, how fluffy huh?", and Juliana laughed. Allison took a pillow and threw it at her friend, who put her arms in front of her face.

"That's no fluffy. I only liked chatting with him Julie, that's all. It's no big deal", and that was true for Allison. She just liked the guy's unknown company.

"Is it true?", and Juliana threw back the pillow, which fell into the legs of the red-haired woman.

"Of course yes. And let's sleep 'cause we have to be up early tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, sure. Allison has a blind date tomorrow", and Juliana laid down laughing. Allison just rolled her eyes, laid down and put the lights out. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok!!! Another chapter for you, guys. I hope you like it. Actually I'll post some more chapters 'cause I'll travel next week and I'll be out of town for 2 weeks, so no updates for 2 weeks. Sad, I know, but I really need a break. And I'll ask you one little thing: REVIEWS!!! I'm getting some stories alerts and I'm sooo happy 'cause of that, but I really need to know what you're thinking 'bout it, ok? So, after my trip, I'll post more chapters as long as I get reviews. Fair enough, huh? =). Oh, and thanks so much Jocelyn for reading and reviewing it. To that note, enjoy it!!! o/**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The alarm clock of the cell phone rang and the only thing that Allison could think was how the hours could pass so fast. She opened her eyes, still laid down, and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. One thing she realized was that she didn't have those nightmares. She didn't dream that she was running along a dark aisle full of doors and didn't wake up screaming and sweating as usual. For the first time in a long time her dreams were soft and she slept like a baby. While thinking about that, she gave a light smile, stretched and turned her head over and saw that her friend was still asleep, all covered by the quilt. She picked up her cell phone and saw that was 6:30 AM. She stood up and while passing by her friend's bed, she lightly touched her foot, which was out of the quilt. Juliana moved and murmured something incomprehensible. Allison laughed and teased her again. The blond shrank and raised her head. Her hair was a mess and Allison found that funny.

"Hm?", Juliana said with a lazy voice, "Is it already time to wake up?", she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Yeah, sleeping beauty. We have to put ourselves in order and take our breakfast if we want to get there early", the red-hair woman went towards the bathroom.

"Gee, Allie", and Juliana threw herself back in the bed. "We have the gold tickets, in other words, even though we arrive late, we'll be able to sit down in the front rows"

"All right then. If you wanna take a rushed breakfast, remain laid", and Allison turned on the shower.

"Ugh!". Juliana covered her face with the sheets and closed her eyes.

Allison pulled off her pajamas and got in the shower. For the first time in a long time she felt really good; nothing of sad thoughts about what was happening or a similar thing. She had the impression that that day was going to be special, but she didn't know exactly why. She just felt that. She took her shower usually while Juliana decided if it was worthwhile to stand up now or not. The red-hair woman left the shower and got back to the room. Her friend now was sitting down on the bed with a tired face. Allison sat down on her bed and dried her hair with the towel.

"Nightmares?", the red-hair woman asked while she passed the towel over her hair.

"Nah. Just tired", Juliana passed her hands over her face.

"I'm the one who drank and you're the one who's tired? Oh, it's true; Richard mustn't have left you alone last night, huh?", and the red-hair woman laughed. Juliana just gave a weak smile in answer.

The blond got up and went to the bathroom, crawling her feet. Allison continued putting herself in order while her friend took a shower. She put a pair of jeans with low waist, a black tank top, boots and a jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that it was ok. It wasn't very "preppy" and neither it was messed up. She put her earrings, passed colorless mascara in her eyelashes, a gloss over her lips and some perfume. She was feeling really good and that reflected in her face. Her eyes had a different brightness and she was asking herself why she was feeling like this when her friend got out from the bathroom and begun to put herself in order as well. When both finished, they went downstairs to take their breakfast. Nothing unusual happened there. Both took their coffees with no rush, since they had extra minutes and Juliana thanked her girlfriend for that. A thing that she hates is to eat in a hurry.

Allison caught herself thinking about the boy of the last night. She was dying of curiosity to know how he looked and today certainly that would happen, since the place would be quite illuminated. And to have more certainty, Allison remembered putting her contacts lenses today. The red-hair woman really had liked the boy and the only thing that she remembered was that the guy was really tall. And she reminded of his voice as well. Allison knew that she had already heard that voice somewhere, but, no matter how much she tried to remember, she couldn't. She was thinking about it when both finished their breakfast and went towards the place where the breakfast with Jensen and Jared would be. The place was not very large and was already almost full. Both went in the woman's direction who seemed to be the receptionist and gave their names to her. The girl took them up to one of the first rows and both they sat down. From there, they could see perfectly the whole small stage ahead. It was probably there that the boys would stay.

Allison didn't stop looking around the place, looking for the mysterious guy, but didn't see anybody who was as tall as him. She was looking at the face of all the boys that she saw, but they didn't seem to recognize her and neither were waiting for someone. The red-hair woman started to think that he wouldn't show up and gave up searching him, but that wouldn't mess up her day. They still had many things to do and Allison promised herself that today her thoughts wouldn't disturb her. She still had the feeling that something good was going to happen today.

"Did you find him?", Juliana whispered in her friend's ear.

"No. I looked at all the guys that are here and none of them seemed to recognize me", Allison said, straightening up in the chair. They were sitting down in the second row and had a very good view of the stage. Juliana looked at her sadly and Allison smiled. "Hey, this isn't the end of the world, girl", and the red-hair woman gave a slap on her friend's leg, "We'll wait for the boys and we'll have a blast with them today again". Juliana nodded and both started to talk about anything.

They were talking when a man showed up at the stage and all the attendees were silent. He took a glance over the stage, checked out some things and soon later he turned to the attendees. He got close to one of the microphones, gave some slaps on it and cleared his throat.

"Can you hear me?", he asked.

"Yeaaaaah!", all of the audience answered including Allison and Juliana. This one was all excited of so much happiness for being able to see Jensen and Jared closely again.

"Well, first of all, good morning everybody", and the audience answered a good morning. "Hope that you're all recovered from the party last night and not having a hangover", everybody laughed, "The boys are already here and I want you receive them with those claps that only you can do. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, peopleeeeeee", and with that, the boys came in and go up at the stage under applause and screams.

Allison had forgotten how the girls could be hysterical when they want. That was worse than the party last night, because now she was in the middle of the uproar. She clapped and smiled while seeing the boys coming in and going up to the stage, because she liked to see them together; Jensen with his shyness and Jared compensating it with his extroversion. She thought it was weird, but when she saw Jared going up to the stage, she noticed that he looked at her for a few seconds. She shook her head and thought that this was really an absurd. He should be looking at the audience.

"Good morning, guys", Jared said, as soon as he reached one of the microphones and that made Allison be in shock. She was recognizing that voice! The audience answered a good morning and Jared smiled. "Are you OK?", the audience answered yes and every time Jared was speaking, Allison was thinking that she already had heard this voice, without being in the series or in the other breakfast of which the boys took part.

"What's up Birmingham!", Jensen said, in his reserved way of being. Juliana was jumping on the chair every time she was hearing his voice.

Allison kept on looking attentively at Jared while all this was happening and frowned sometimes. She thought she was starting to go nuts!! She thought that the voice that came from the mysterious boy of last night was similar to Jared's voice. Too similar and that made the red-hair woman be totally motionless while everyone around her were moving, clapping, screaming or laughing. Juliana noticed how her friend was quiet and looked at her as if she was an alien. Allison noticed that and looked back at her friend. The red-hair woman was with her eyes wide open because of what she was thinking and she remained in silence for a few seconds up to which the blond decided to speak.

"Allie, what happened?"

"Nothing, is just that...". Allison heard Jared's voice once again and now she looked back at him with her eyes wide open. She saw him looking at her again and, believe, smiling towards her!! They were sitting down in their chairs and Jared was looking straight at Allison with a smirk on his lips. The red-hair woman shook her head lightly and looked at her friend again. "Julie, I think that I already know who the mysterious boy is"

"Really?? Where's he??". Juliana was looking around the place, thinking who could be the guy.

"In front of you, Julie", Allison almost whispered, since the audience was silent, listening to something the boys were saying. Juliana looked at the stage and didn't understand anything.

"In front of me are Jensen and Jared, Allie. What you mean about...", and the question was lost on her friend's lips, because the red-hair woman threw a significant glance to her. Juliana looked at the boys and then looked at her friend, and did that a few times up to realizing what Allison wanted to say. "No way!!!", and Juliana put one of her hands over her mouth. The red-hair woman only nodded and kept on looking at her friend. "You mean that the mysterious guy is one of the boys??", the blond said this sentence slowly, while the audience was laughing at something that Jensen and Jared had said. Allison nodded again.

"It's Jared, for being right", and the red-hair woman looked at him again. Jared was looking at Jensen this time and didn't see Allison's incredulity face.

"How can you be so sure?", Juliana whispered on her friend's ear.

"Because I recognized his voice and, Julie, he was tall! As tall as Jared!", Allison said that without taking her eyes away from Jared, who kept on looking at Jensen while that one was saying something.

"My God! Allie! Is it me, or Jared just smiled at you?". Juliana was looking at the stage too and saw when Jared looked at Allison and smiled at her again.

"He already did that some three times to tell the truth". Allison wasn't very happy about knowing who the mysterious guy was. Actually, she was very annoyed knowing that he deceived her. This was the only thing she could think. The red-hair woman kept on looking at Jared, but she didn't smile back. She noticed when the smile disappeared from the brunet's lips and he nodded. Allison didn't know what this meant, but didn't stop looking at him.

"Are you going there talk to him after this breakfast thing?"

"And why should I go?". Allison looked at her friend, serious.

"Because you two have a date, don't you remember?". Juliana looked at her friend as if she was crazy.

"I do, but I also remember that I don't like being deceived, Julie", and Allison crossed her arms on her chest.

"What?". Juliana didn't understand what her friend wanted to say.

"Julie", Allison passed her hand through her hair, "why he didn't tell me since the beginning who he was? Why he was hidden in the dark and didn't tell me he was Jared Padalecki?", the red-hair woman was really bothered. She wasn't seeing motives for him to deceive her.

Juliana didn't answer anything because she didn't know what to answer. She knew that her friend had some reason in what she was saying. Allison wasn't bothered about the fact Jared didn't say he was a famous actor, and yes about the act itself. She turned to look at the stage and Jared was answering a question that someone asked him. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt with buttons opened to the half of his chest and a black beret. He had a small beard and the red-hair woman couldn't help but think how adorable he was. She closed her eyes and while hearing Jared speaking, she could swear that she heard the boy last night speaking. It was the same kind of voice, the same kind of laughter. It was him, but she needed to be sure of that. It was with that thought that she opened up her eyes and raised her hand. Juliana looked at her, frightened, and the red-hair woman only showed the palm of her other hand asking the blond to await.

"Do we have other question here?", the guy that was next to the stage asked to Allison and she got up. Jensen and Jared looked at her and the brunet gave her a small smile.

"Hi, my name's Allison and I have a question for Jared", she was looking at him without blinking.

"Hi, Allison. I'm Jared from Texas. And LA, and Vancouver, and I don't have a question for you. Maybe later...", Jared said, smiling, and the audience bursted out laughing, including Allison and Juliana. "Shoot". He was with his legs crossed and put one of his arms on one of his legs. The brunet also looked at Allison without blinking. He was curious about what she was going to ask.

The red-hair woman was thinking about what she was going to ask. She really raised her hand for impulse and didn't have a question formulated in her mind. She'd have to ask something that only she and the boy would know, thus she would be sure whether Jared was or not the mysterious man. She kept on thinking for a few seconds about it, when something passed in her mind and she gave a small smile.

"Jared, what would you say to a psychologist who you just met and you don't want her to start analyzing you?". Allison was still smiling when she finished the question and heard some people asking "What? What she meant with that? " around her. While hearing the question, Jared smiled too and passed his hands through his hair.

Juliana didn't understand what her friend wanted to do and gave a tug in Allison's hand, which was freed of the touch. Jared straightened on the chair and the audience was silent, waiting for the answer. Both didn't stop looking at each other, up to which the brunet finally started to say something.

"I probably would say that I had no problems with my mother and I wasn't some kind of freak", and he laughed while speaking, as well as the audience.

Allison didn't know if she was relieved because she finally knew that Jared was the mysterious man or if she was shocked. The only thing she did was sit down again on the chair while the audience was still laughing. Jared kept on looking at the red-hair woman while another person started to ask a question to Jensen. Allison, seeing that Jared was still looking at her, asked, only moving her lips and making no sound, "it was you?" and he only nodded in answer, giving a smile which showed his dimples. Now the woman was sure that it was him. She had been talking to Jared Padalecki the whole time and she didn't know it. Why did she have forgotten her contact lenses last night? Well, she always forget to wear them, then that wasn't a big deal. But just that night?

"What was that??", Juliana asked, pulling Allison away from her thoughts.

"It's him, Julie", the red-hair woman looked at her friend and was with an indefinite expression. "Jared's the mysterious man"

"Why are you so sure of this now?"

"Because only that guy could answer what I asked, and Jared answered!!". Allison looked at her friend as if she was some retarded.

"Oh, then this was the reason of your totally weird question? That's good, because I was already thinking you were nuts". Juliana gave a laughter and turned to pay attention to the boys.

Allison thought that this conversation was ended and turned to look at Jared. He looked at her, inquisitive, because he wanted to know what was passing through the red-hair woman's mind now that she knew about everything. He saw the woman talk several times with her friend and made weird faces, as if she was bothered or something like that. Actually, since he entered that place he kept an eye on her. He saw every Allison's reaction. _"So, that's her name"_, he thought while looking at her. He knew that it wasn't nice not telling her since the beginning who he was, but he didn't want to mess up such a wonderful night with details with no importance. He would do anything to make it up to her, after all, they have a date, don't they?

And the rest of the event went on this way, with Jared and Allison looking and smiling at each other sometimes and the red-hair woman wasn't so pissed at him anymore. It's not because he was Jared Padalecki, the famous actor and everything, but yes because she had already decided not to get upset about small things; and that was a small thing for her. Certainly he must have had his reasons for not telling her who he was and the red-hair woman had to respect that. Allison was thinking about it, when she heard the boys saying goodbye to the audience and leaving the place. The woman was a little sad while seeing that they were going away, but she got happy because, at least, she had a nice night as last night.

Both friends stayed a little at the place until most people had left. When they were getting up to go away, a tall and strong guy came near them. He was wearing a black suit and was with an electronic point in his ear. Allison thought he was one of the security guards.

"Are you Allison?", the red-hair woman just nodded in answer and looked at him, curious. "Someone asked me to hand over this paper to you", the huge man spread a paper out and as soon as Allison picked it, the man went away.

She was there, motionless, looking at the paper. She gave a smile while reading what was written and Juliana went next to her friend.

"What is written? Who gave you that?", Juliana asked, pulling her hair in a pony-tail.

"It seems that our mysterious man's requesting our date". Allison kept on smiling and gave the paper for her friend to read. The blond read and also gave a smile. It was written: "Dear Allison, you still owe me a date. I hope you haven't forgotten. Meet me on 1 PM at the hotel reception, so I'll be able to show you that I don't have problems with my mother. Oh yes, and also I'm not any freak. Hugs, mysterious boy. Or it would be better Jared?"

"And he's also witty. Are you going?", Juliana asked, giving back the paper to her friend and looking at her.

"Sure. I want to know why he didn't tell me anything about who he was"

"Are you sure you're going only 'cause of that?". Juliana looked at her and smirked.

"What do you mean, Julie?", Allison asked while going towards the exit.

"You know very well what I mean", and Juliana lightly hit her friend's arm. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you and your perverted mind! Behave, Julie", and both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! YAY! I hope you like it. Thanks again Jocelyn for you reviews. They make me very very happy and that's why I'm still updating this =). And don't forget, people: you can feed me with reviews. I'm starving, so feed me! =). Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

While they were going out from the place, Juliana picked up the events' schedules to know where they'd go next. Allison was happy because of really knowing who she was talking to and, at the same time, curious about why Jared didn't tell her everything last night. She thought the surprise was nice and everything, but she was really curious about that. Actually, she was happy for having what to think about besides her condition. For the first time in a long time her mind was so busy and happy that she had no time to think about herself. She has no future; the only thing that she has of concrete is today and is like this that she wants to live, up to the end.

After a long morning where Juliana, again, was pulling Allison to everywhere, both were sitting down on a bench near the hotel's elevators to be able to rest. It was almost 1 PM and in a few minutes, Allison would have to go to the hotel's reception for her date with Jared. Juliana was nervous and didn't stop looking around, what her friend noticed.

"Julie, what happened? You're looking all around as if you were running away from someone or something. Tell me, did you steal something?", the red-hair woman laughed.

"What?", Juliana turned to her friend, surprised.

"Nothing, Julie. I just wanted to know why you're so nervous"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just 'cause in a few minutes you're going to see Jared Padalecki. Do I have a reason to be nervous?". Allison sensed the sarcasm in her friend's voice and just laughed.

"Julie, I'm the one who's going to see the guy and you're the one who's nervous?", the red-hair woman kept on laughing.

"Are you going to tell me that you're ok?"

"And why I wouldn't be?". Allison stopped laughing and played with some Juliana's hair.

"For God's sake, Allie! You're going to see Jared!! Padalecki!!", Juliana's voice raised some octaves in the last word. She seemed that was going to have a collapse.

"So what?", Allison shrugged, "He's a man like any other, Julie. Hey, breathe", she said, because her friend was starting to get a little purple. Juliana took a deep breath sometimes and looked at her friend, frightened. "What?", Allison asked, while holding her friend's arms.

"You're really a weirdo, you know?", and Allison laughed. "Sincerely, I don't know how you're able to be so calm at this moment". Juliana shook her head.

"Maybe 'cause I don't get fascinated so easily", and Allison smiled at her friend, who shrugged. Allison let go of her friend's arms.

"Well, it seems that we're not going to lunch together, huh?"

"I think so". Allison put some hair behind her ear and kept on looking at people who was passing over there. The hotel was quite full that weekend, of course.

"You'll call me when you're free, won't you?"

"Yes, lady", and the red-hair woman made a salute. "And be sure that I'm going to tell you everything", she knew that her friend was going to eat her fingernails of so much curiosity.

"OK. So I'm going to the snack bar to eat something. See you later, Allie. And good luck", they hugged each other and Juliana went towards the hotel's entrance. Allison kept on looking while Juliana was going away and felt a huge love for that girl. She could be crazy sometimes, but she has a gold heart. It was very good to be able to spend more time with her. Allison was so busy during the week that she almost didn't have time for her friends.

She looked at her watch and saw that she had some minutes before her date, and then she picked up her Ipod from her purse and listened to some music. She was seated for a few seconds when decided to go to the reception and sit down in one of the comfortable couches. Some people were over there, but she didn't see Jared, after all, it was still early for him to show up. She laughed to herself while thinking about it, because Jared was very late. Actually, the date had been set on 8 that morning and it didn't happen yet, not really

The red-hair woman put her purse at her side on the couch and stretched to be more comfortable. She closed her eyes and was thinking for some moments. For the first time in the day the sad thoughts invaded her mind. She went over each moment of her life again since she knew about her condition until that moment. It's funny how we look life from another point of view when we know the day of our death. It's as if you had gone to a fortune teller and she had told you how much time you have on Earth through the tarot cards. It's not that Allison believed this. Actually, she didn't know what to believe anymore and, sincerely, was hoping that a miracle was going to happen. She was wanting that from the bottom of her heart. Several times she kept on imagining that on the "Day", a miracle would happen and she wouldn't die, but that was far from happening. At the same time that she wanted this, she didn't believe that this was going to happen.

She started to look at the world with other eyes. She started to notice more things and people. Each detail was important for her. Allison was already like this because of her career, but after everything, she started to look at the world with more attention. Every smile, every look, every sigh, every tear, every hug, every emotion that people demonstrated was important for her. The red-hair woman absorbs everything as if she was going to die in about five minutes. Things which other people didn't pay attention, was important for her. A storm, the sunset, snow, a sunny day, smell of the flowers, taste of food; everything was observed attentively by her. She already went through some embarrassing situations because of that, but didn't mind. She wanted to try a little of everything, except one thing: love. Not the love of her family and friends, but the love of a man. She didn't want to leave a heart broken behind; that wouldn't be fair to the man. Because of this, whenever she knew a man, she only saw him as a potential friend, nothing more than that. It was this what she saw in Jared as well: a friend.

She smiled at herself while thinking about him. It was strange how in so little time she liked him. The talk flowed easily and the laughters as well. She wanted to know everything about different people and Jared was fitted on this query, after all, Allison never knew anybody famous. She wanted to know about every person's life and wanted to learn things with them. Because of this, she had decided to travel for so much time. When she was satisfied (or when she was feeling too weak to keep on traveling; what was coming first), she'd go back to her home and would pass her last days with her family and friends in Brazil. One of the things that she likes doing the most is to take pics of every person she meets and, because of that, she always takes the camera along with her. She had the goal of doing a video and an album with all the pics and videos she made.

Suddenly, Allison felt someone sitting down to her side and she opened her eyes. She looked at her right side and saw a man seated, wearing a black cap and sunglasses. She straightened and smiled at him, who smiled back.

"You're late", she knew who he was. She had looked at his face, time enough to be able to recognize him, even wearing a cap and sunglasses.

"That's not true", he said, looking at his watch, "1 PM now", and he smiled again at the red-hair woman.

"No, no. The date was set to eight hours in the morning, Jared", Allison said, while putting her Ipod in her purse.

"And I showed up, didn't I?", he kept on smiling at her and Allison couldn't do anything but smiling back.

"You caught me, but you won't next time". Allison put her purse on her lap and kept on looking at Jared. He smiled while hearing the woman saying that there would be a next time. He was feeling at ease next to her and didn't know why. He didn't remember the last time that he felt so at ease with a person. Actually, he remembered; it was with his ex- fiancée, Sandy, but he didn't want to remember that time.

-"Did you already lunch?", Jared asked, looking around.

"Not yet and you?"

"Me either. I was thinking if maybe we could go out and eat something, what do you think?", he turned to look at the woman. Jared couldn't stop smiling beside her.

"It would be great, but do you have time? I don't want to disturb you"

"Just relax, Allison. I have work in only a couple of hours. We have plenty time to continue our talk"

"And for you to show me that you're not a freak going after me", Allison laughed while saying that and Jared as well.

"That as well", he stopped laughing and smiled. Shit! He couldn't stop feeling like an idiot near her. What was happening? "Shall we go?", he said, getting up.

"Let's go", and Allison also got up.

Both went towards the parking lot and Jared took her up to his car. He opened the passenger's door for her and soon later he went to the driver's side.

"Wow, chivalry didn't die", Allison said as soon as Jared got in the car and closed the door.

"At least I try", he laughed and put the seat belt as well as Allison.

As before, the talk was flowing naturally and Allison neither Jared wanted to stop. The woman asked more and more about Jared and he was answering all of her questions. He thought it was funny how Allison was interest in every part of his life, as if she wanted to keep that with her forever. It didn't seem like a fan thing, but a normal person thing, as if Jared was a normal person too. Well, he was, but also he was a famous actor and this didn't seem to bother Allison. On the contrary, she seemed to be at ease near him and Jared felt happy while noticing that. It was good to have some normality in his life once in a while.

Then Jared also was asking everything that he could about Allison's life. He loved to hear her calm voice, see her smile and hear her laughters. He made her laugh many times only to hear them. It was like music to his ears. Allison liked his company more and more and thought that Jared could be a great friend. She paid attention to everything he was saying, even the most banal. She was observing his body language the whole time. And she loved when he smiled and showed his dimples. Allison always loved dimples. She was making him laugh only for the pleasure of seeing his smile with the blessed dimples. At a given moment, the woman picked up the camera from her purse and took a pic of Jared. That caught him by surprise and both laughed. Allison took more pics and to each one Jared was pulling faces. The red-hair woman was laughing at every grimace and was feeling happy like she wasn't for a long time. It was easy to be near him and she never had laughed so much in her life as at those moments. Certainly, she would always remember them. Always up to the day of her death, of course.

They reached their destination and Jared pulled over the car in the restaurant's parking lot. He left the car and opened the door for Allison again. They went towards the restaurant and the woman noticed how the place was cozy. It wasn't very full and Jared led her up to the farthest table, after all, he didn't want to be recognized there. For that same reason he had chosen a restaurant far of the hotel where the convention was happening. Both sat down and looked at the menu which the waiter had handed. Allison took a look around and loved the place's decoration. It was a typical Italian restaurant and she simply loves Italian food. She looked at Jared, who was looking at the menu. The woman looked back at the menu and decided that she was going to eat penne with four cheese sauce. When that was decided, she put the menu on the table and kept on waiting the brunet to do the same.

"So, already decided?", Jared asked while he was putting his menu on the table and was looking at Allison.

"Yeps. Did you already know this place?"

"Yep. I came here yesterday and I thought you would like it"

"You thought right. Are you sure that you're not a psychopath following me?", and Allison looked sideways, frowning. Jared laughed in answer. It's all right that the brunet had habit of laughing at everything, but that was already getting embarrassing for him. "I love your laughter, you know that?". This could be a sweet talk, again, but it wasn't. Allison was just being sincere. "It sounds true", and the red-hair woman took a sip of the water that the waiter had put for her.

"Wow, thanks".Jared was felling awkward and passed his hand over his nape. That movement also didn't pass unnoticed for Allison.

"And I also love when you pass your hand over your nape like this, when you get nervous or embarrassed". Allison has this habit of always being sincere, except regarding one subject.

"Wow! Are you sure that I'm the psychopath here?", Jared said, while he was praying mentally for the ground to open and hide himself in it. He was used to get compliments, but not so openly like that.

The waiter came and both made their orders. Jared asked a red wine too, which made Allison very happy. Red wine was her favorite beverage and she found funny that Jared remembered this because, certainly, he saw her drinking that at the bar last night. They were small talking up to which the waiter brought their orders. Both ate and then they kept on talking a little more while were drinking wine. For Allison, they looked like childhood friends that didn't see each other for a long time and were putting the chat up to date. For Jared, it was like he had known her for his whole life and just was telling everything what happened for all the time they stayed far from each other. Each one had a different goal, but both didn't want to stop keeping in touch anymore. It was with so much sadness that Jared remembered that he would be flying back to Vancouver on this same day.

Allison thought the same thing, but didn't say anything about that, and Jared either. They only wanted to enjoy that moment together as if nothing more was mattering in the world. They passed the next hours just talking and laughing. As usual, Allison didn't say anything about her disease, especially because that wasn't even passing through her mind. With Jared, she was feeling that would live forever, as if the disease didn't exist. He makes her feel alive, like she didn't feel for a long time. In this little time which they were together, Jared became the sun after a storm for her. To every time he was smiling, she was smiling too, thanked for him letting her share his history.

"Now tell me", Allison said, after another round of laughters, "Why didn't you tell me who you were last night?". The red-hair woman was looking straight into his eyes all the time.

"Well, sorry for that. I know that it wasn't kind of my part"

"No, that's ok. I mean, when I knew who you were, I was upset 'cause you lied to me, but then I thought you should have a good reason for that", Allison said while she played with the towel of the table.

"And I really do. You see", Jared moved himself on the chair and got nearer Allison, "last night was incredible", Allison agreed with her head, "I mean, we were there, both of us talking and it was so good. I really enjoyed myself in those few minutes of talking and I didn't want to mess up everything telling who I was"

"Why?"

"Allie", he was already calling her by her nickname, "imagine you not being able to have a decent talk with anybody because everybody around you or is screaming for you, or is taking pictures and interviewing you. Not that I don't like this, I love it, but sometimes is good having normality in your life, you know?"

"I know what you mean. You were afraid that if you told me who you were I'd go out shouting 'round the place "My God, Jared is talking to me! I'm going to faint!" ", and Allison pretended to be fainting. Jared laughed, throwing his head backwards.

"Yeah, so so", he said, still laughing. He took a sip of his wine and turned looking at the woman. "I just wanted to talk to you in peace, you know?", Allison nodded, "I didn't want my career to mess up something"

"It wouldn't, Jared. I'd have talked to you the same way if I knew who you were. Nothing would change". Allison took a sip of her wine.

"I know this now, but yesterday I still didn't know you right"

"You're right about this", and Allison sighed. She was starting to get a little tired. Damned disease that let her this way! Jared noticed that the face of the red-hair woman changed.

"Allie, you're ok?", he asked, frowning in concerned. He had pulled out his glasses since they got in the restaurant.

"Yes. I'm only a little tired. It must be this marathon that Julie is undertaking me to do", and she laughed. A weak laughter that also didn't pass unnoticed for Jared.

"Are you sure you're ok?". He leaned closer to the woman in front of him. He was almost sure that she could faint at any time and started to get really worried.

"I am. I just need to come back to the hotel and take a rest, no big deal". Allison was feeling really tired. It looked like she had ran up to the restaurant, and not by car.

"Then let's go". Jared asked for the bill. It came quickly; he picked up his wallet, left the money on the table, stood up and helped Allison to stand up.

Jared put on his sunglasses again and put his arm around Allison's waist. The woman thought that was kind of him and didn't complain, especially because she felt secure this way. They went towards the car and Jared was careful with Allison, as if she was going to faint at any time. Because of being so near him, the red-hair woman could sense his perfume and got inebriated in it. She loves aromatic essences, and perfume fitted well on this query. The scent of the brunet was wonderful and she sensed it as if trying not to forget it. It was a scent of man, but sweet at the same time, as if he was trying to say that he was gentle, but that at any time he could change his temperament depending on how they were treating him. Jared, curiously, was doing the same thing. Allison's scent was sweet and soft, like her. Her hair was smelling of a wonderful shampoo and he thanked God for being so tall and being able to do that without being noticed.

He put her in the car carefully, waited her to sit down right and quickly got into the other side. He started the car and left. At this moment, he looked at his right side and saw that Allison was leaned with her head on the bank and with closed eyes. He'd give everything to know what she was thinking at this moment. He looked at the woman again from the corner of his eyes and went through all the details of her face. Her red and curly hair, her narrow forehead, her slim eyebrows, her hazel green cat eyes that he never had seen alike, her long eyelashes, her small and lightly turned-up nose, her perfect lips and her small chin, but as perfect as the rest. He didn't notice since when he started to think that she was the most beautiful woman that he had already seen. Also, he doesn't know how long he kept on admiring her until Allison moved herself on the passenger's bank and opened her eyes. He smiled when he saw that the woman was looking at him.

"You're alright?", he passed his hand lightly on Allison's arm.

"Yeah, a little"

"What happened? Is it normal for you to feel this way?". Allison didn't smile this time. She just nodded. "You already went to a doc?"

"To tell the truth yes". Allison straightened herself on the bank and looked ahead.

"And what did he say?". Jared looked at Allison since they had stopped in a red traffic light. He was worried seeing her this way. She was still serious and the brunet thought this was weird.

"That it's exhaustion. I think that I have been working too much lately". Allison changed the subject. She didn't want him to know and will never tell him the truth.

"You need to take care of yourself, Allie". Jared turned to look ahead, because the traffic light turned green.

"You tell me. Do you mind if I remain laid on the bank up to reaching the hotel?"

"Not at all. Take a rest, Allie. I'll let you know as soon as we get there, don't worry"

Allison leaned her head against the passenger's bank and closed her eyes again. The last thing she wanted was to feel like this around Jared. Juliana was used to her sudden tiredness, but not Jared. The last thing she wanted was this damned disease mess up with such a wonderful moment like the one she was having with the brunet. She could run away from her thoughts, but not from the physical part of the process. This horrible disease was draining her strength and the only thing she wanted in these moments was to rest. This was making her get upset, since that these moments was making her lose so many others in which she could be doing more useful and interesting things. Jared remained silent the whole time, but he was asking himself why such talkative and cheerful woman had gotten so shut and quiet suddenly.

Allison didn't sleep, only remained with her eyes closed, concentrating on not felling sorry for herself because this was what she always wanted to do at these moments. After much practice, she was able to stop thinking about how life was unfair and accept her destiny. Not that she never had tried to fight against her disease. Her several treatments and internments showed that it was a lie. The day she knew about her condition came again in her mind. The doctor's voice saying "I'm so sorry", to her after having told her everything; the lie she had to tell to her family, saying that she was cured and wouldn't need to do any more treatments; the happiness she pretended while celebrating with her family her supposed recovery; the pain it caused her. All of this always came to her mind at these moments which the disease was showing that it was there, alive, inside her body. She really understood when Jared said he wanted normality to his life; it was what Allison wanted the most in the world. She wanted to live her life normally, without always having the impression that she was being pursued by something which wanted her, dead.

She laughed with herself while having a good thought suddenly. If she didn't know that was going to die in a couple of years, she would never have decided to travel and would never have known Juliana, Lucy, Jane, Jared and all the people who she knew or would going to know. For the first time, she could see something good in all of this. For the first time, she was able to see her disease with other eyes. Who knows everything was really happening for some reason? Who knows which lesson she'd have to learn from this? Allison was thinking about it, when she felt a touch on her arm. She smiled already knowing of whom it was, opened up her eyes and looked at her left side. She saw Jared looking at her, worried. His forehead was wrinkled and his jaw was tense. She passed her hand between his eyebrows, as if she was trying to take away his concern and take that for her. She doesn't know if this worked, but soon later the tension on his forehead disappeared and he gave a small smile. He thought that couldn't have any touch so soft like that in the world. He closed his eyes while Allison caressed all his face.

"Don't need to get worried, I'm ok", Allison said, softly, and Jared opened his eyes. He felt a desperate wish of kissing her, but he knew that he couldn't. At least not now. He still remembers when Allison said to her friend that she didn't want to date anybody for now and that was intriguing him.

"Really?", he wrinkled his eyes. Allison thought he had wonderful eyes. Sincere and so expressive. It was as if she could see everything what was going on with the brunet through them.

"Yeps", and she kept on looking at him while she was still caressing his face. At that right moment, they heard cellular' noises. Unwilling, both checked their devices and it was Allison's. She looked at the caller ID and saw that was Juliana. My God, she completely forgot about her friend! "Hi Julie", she answered.

_"Are you still alive?",_ Juliana asked from the other side.

"Julie, I'm sorry. I went out and had lunch with Jared and we completely forgot about the hour"

_"I imagined that",_and Allison heard her friend laughing. "_Are you already coming back?"_

"Actually, we're at the hotel parking lot at this right moment". Allison passed her hands through her hair and Jared inhaled the perfume that came from it, discreetly. "Meet me at the reception in some minutes, OK?"

_"Okie dokie. See you in a few minutes then"_

"See you", and Allison closed her cell phone, putting it back in the purse. She looked at Jared and he was looking ahead. "So...", Jared looked at the woman, "I think that's it. Jared, _thank you very much_ for everything. I loved all that time we passed together and... ", she didn't know how to say goodbye.

"Me too, Allie". Jared also didn't know well what to say. Both were in silence for some seconds, wanting that this moment hadn't to finish so soon. It was at this moment that Allison had an idea.

"Look", she picked a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote something on it. "Here, my cell phone number. You can call me whenever you want to", she spread the paper out to Jared, giving a light smile.

The brunet didn't wait for that. No matter how much he wanted to keep in touch with the red-hair woman, he didn't imagine that she wanted such thing, even though she had said how much she felt good at his side. The only thing he could do was to give her an awkward smile and pass his hand on his nape. Allison noticed and gave a pleasant laughter.

"You can call me whenever you want, you heard me?", she passed her hand on Jared's arm lightly, to assure him of this.

"Be careful with what you say". Jared put the paper in his wallet, carefully, and looked at her again.

"Why?", Allison looked at him, curious.

"You talking like that allow me to call you every day, and soon you'll get sick of me", and he did a puppy look.

"Awwww, you get fluffy doing this look", and she smiled, "Now I know where Sam's puppy look comes from", and both bursted out laughing. "I'm not going to get sick of you, Jared", she said, right after they stopped laughing. "You can be sure of that. If that was the case, I wouldn't have given you my phone number, right?", she smiled again.

"In this case you're right", and Jared smiled back. He wanted so much to hug her and never let her go away! "Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

"Yes, sir", and Allison saluted, which made the brunet laugh again. "And you as well, OK?". He nodded.

Jared sighed, opened the door and went up to the other side of the car to open the door for Allison. She left the car, closed the door and was leaned on the car with Jared to her side. There she really noticed how she was short near him. The red-hair woman sighed and turned her body to her left side to look him in the eyes. The only thing she could do was to give him a bear hug and pass her hand through his hair before going away. Jared stayed there, seeing her leaving and wishing with all his heart that he could see her again. For the first time in a long time, he felt good with someone. He felt alive again. He felt as if Allison was the sun after a storm. He hardly knew that he meant the same for the red-hair woman.

Jared didn't enjoy himself so much since...well, since he broke up with Sandy and that wasn't a very good thing to remember. The end of their relationship was a little complicated and he went out really hurt from this. He promised himself that would never get involved with someone again, but Allison appeared to ruin his plans after so much time. He was feeling totally attracted by her. Every smile, every glance, every touch; everything was leaving him completely in love with that different woman. It was this that was happening: Jared was falling in love with Allison. And he couldn't help it; couldn't dominate his heart. The only problem was that he heard the woman saying that she didn't want to get involved with anybody, and Jared thought if she passed through the same type of suffering.

Jared sighed again and looked at his watch. It was almost in the hour of his work and he imagined if he would see Allison there. It was what he wanted the most: to be with her all the time he could. He moved away from the car and went towards the hotel. He took the elevator and pressed his floor button. He wanted to take a quick shower before keep on doing his work there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm soooooo sorry! I got a lot of things to do, but I didn't forget this fic. See, I told ya that I had some of this story written, but now I'm getting a major writer's block. Yeah, shame on me .. I still have one or two chapters ready, but I'll see what I can do with the rest of the story, ok? I owe a BIG thank you to Jocelyn, kritters03 and Abbie for your reviews. Thank you SO much for that. It means a lot to me *.*. Hope you like this chapter. And don't forget: I'm starving! Feed me with reviews!!! LOL. Wish you the best always and have fun!! Oh, and sorry for my terrible English. xoxo  
**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Allison met her friend at the reception soon after she said goodbye to Jared and both went to their room. Of course that Juliana asked a lot of questions, which were answered with patience. She was still a little tired and dying for a nap, but she knew that the blond girl wouldn't leave her alone unless she answered her questions. And it was what Allison did: she told everything what happened since the time they left up to the time they got to the hotel.

"Wow", it was the only thing that Juliana could say. Both were sat down on Allison's bed. "You really had a date this time."

"Yeah", Allison gave a weak smile, "But I don't know if we'll see each other again."

"You gave him your phone number, didn't you?", Allison nodded. "Then that's it. For what you told me, he'll call you for sure."

"I really liked him. He seems to be a decent guy. I'd really like to have him as a great friend". Juliana looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes. "What?"

"Only as a friend, Allie?", and Juliana crossed her arms to her chest.

"Oh, there you go with this history again, Julie. Gimme a break!"

"Oh, c'mon, Allie? Are you going to tell me that you didn't feel attracted for him? Not a little bit?"

"No". Allison didn't know why, but didn't believe in what she just said. "I only see him as a friend"

"Did you get asexual now? Oh I know, you became a nun!"

"If you don't believe me and you're still sarcastic, then I think it's better take a shower and sleep", Allison said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry, Allie, I...". Juliana noticed that she had bothered her friend.

"It's ok, Julie, forget 'bout it", the red-hair woman said from inside the bathroom. "You'd never understand"

"If you try to explain, who knows, maybe I understand? I'm blond, but not stupid"

The only answer she got was the noise of water falling from the shower and the door being closed. Juliana snorted and threw herself on the bed, putting a pillow over her head. She didn't know how her friend could be so stubborn sometimes. One day she'd still pull out of her all this history of not wanting to get involved with anybody. The blond girl pulled out the pillow from her face and picked up the events' schedules. She saw that they'd have autographs session with Jensen, Jared and other actors of the series.

"Allie, are you going to the autographs session?", the blond shouted towards the bathroom.

"No. You go, I'm tired. I'm going to stay here", the red-hair woman shouted back. Juliana went up to the bathroom and leaned on the door.

"You need to take good care of yourself, girl", this was Juliana's way to show that she really was sorry for having bothered her friend: showing that she was worried about her. "That work's going to kill you."

"Don't worry, I'm ok". _It's not the work that's going to kill me_, Allison thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I am. You go there and have some fun"

"OK then. I'm going to tell Jared you said hi to him", and the blond left the bathroom. Allison just laughed and kept on taking her bath. She really needed to rest.

When she finished, she returned to the room, got dressed and laid down on bed. Actually, she threw herself on the bed. Allison remembered that had medicines for these times, but didn't want to take them. At this moment, she only wanted to be away from everything that reminds her of the disease. She covered herself with the sheets and closed her eyes. In some minutes, she was being taken by a restoring sleep.

***

Jared was sat down on the autographs table for some minutes and couldn't stop looking for Allison. To every place that he was going, he was looking everywhere, searching, but didn't see her. He started to get worried about not seeing her around there, even more when he saw her friend on the line, alone. He asked himself if something serious had happened. The line was walking slowly and he was signing every thing that they put in front of him. He was talking to some fans, always being nice, but couldn't stop thinking about the red-hair woman. Jensen whispered to him what was happening and Jared answered they'd talk later. The blond man knew Jared very well to know that something was worrying him.

Some minutes and fans later, it was Juliana's time to get her pics signed by Jared. She looked at him and smiled and the brunet smiled back.

"Hey. How are you?", Jared asked while he was taking the pic which she was giving him.

"I'm good. What 'bout you?", Juliana asked back.

"Everything's great. What's your name? I need it to sign the pic", he was always smiling.

"Juliana, but you can write down Julie"

"OK then, Juli', he said looking at her and shortly afterwards he lowered his head to sign the pic. "You're Allie's friend, right?", he asked while was writing.

"Yep. And you're the mysterious guy", Juliana laughed while saying that.

"I see that she told you about me", he finished writing and gave back the pic which Juliana took it. "She's not here with you?"

"No. That crazy woman wanted to stay upstairs resting"

Jared smiled slightly while hearing how the girl had called her.

"Is she ok?", he was really worried about her.

"I think so. Usually when she's tired, it's just take a nap and soon she's all brand new"

"Is it normal for her to be so?", some people cleared their throat behind Juliana, but he didn't mind.

"Well, since I know her, she has these sudden tirednesses, but it's just because she works too much"

"What does she do?"

"Didn't she tell you?". Jared shook his head. That was one of the few things that she didn't tell him. "Allie goes to her English course in the morning, she works as receptionist there in the afternoon, and after this she does some voluntary jobs. Almost everyday she gets home late at night. And not mentioning the weekends that she does the housekeeping"

"Wow, that's why she's so tired". Jared knows well what's work too much and feel broken at the end of the day. He feels exactly like this every day when he finishes his work on the series.

"That's right. I always said that she works excessively, but that woman does things as if she was going to die tomorrow, isn't this crazy?"

"Hmm". Jared passed his hand through his hair. "You know if is she's going to show up on any other event today?"

Juliana thought a little before answering.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me anything about that". Juliana bent down and got closer to Jared, who leaned for front. "Why don't you use this excuse and call her?", after saying this, Juliana winked and left.

Jared smiled and kept on signing the pics that they were putting in front of him. Meanwhile, he was thinking that the idea Juliana had given was good. It was that he'd do: call Allison to know if she was ok and ask if she'd show up at the other events. After all, she said to call her whenever he wants to. As soon as he had a free time, he'd call her.

***

The autograph session passed normally for Jared, despite, at least for him, have passed slowly. It seemed that every minute took more than 60 seconds to pass. He thought that was incredible how a person could monopolize his thoughts like Allison was doing. The autographs session had finally finished and Jared and Jensen got up and went towards the exit. Jensen noticed how Jared was looking everywhere while was walking.

"Man, what you have today?", Jensen asked while they walked slowly through the aisles. Their security guards were a little behind them.

"Jensen, I have to tell you something", the brunet stopped in front of the oldest. "I knew a woman and..."

"Ahá, I knew that it was a woman", and Jensen gave a laughter.

"Jensen! It's serious!". Jared wasn't smiling and his friend got serious.

"I'm sorry, man. Shoot". Jensen put his hands in his pockets.

"So, it's this woman and", Jared passed his hands through his hair, "we met last night at the party..."

"Then that's why you took too long to go upstairs, huh?". Jensen gave another laughter.

"Are you going to let me speak or not?". Jared crossed his arms and looked seriously at his friend.

"Ok, ok. Go on. I already saw that we only are going to get out of here when you finish speaking". Jensen shrugged.

Jared gave a small smile, cleaned his throat and continued.

"We talked for some time and I told her to meet me today at the breakfast."

"Wait a minute. This girl you're speaking of it's the same that asked you that weird question this morning?". Jared agreed. Jensen kept on looking at his friend for some seconds. "I noticed that had something in the air when she asked that. And I saw how you two were looking at each other the whole time. And you told me nothing, you shameless!", Jensen gave a light punch on his friend's shoulder, who laughed.

"I'd tell you, but we had so much things to do that I ended up forgetting". Jensen agreed and waited his friend to continue. "Today we had lunch together and we talked the whole time and was as if...", Jared stopped and gave a sigh, "was as if I had awaken suddenly". Jensen noticed how his friend's eyes were shinning while he was saying all that. "For the first time in a long time I felt good with a woman, Jensen. Do you know what it is?"

"I imagine, Jare. Even for you, who stayed so much time without going out with someone after you had broken up with Sandy. I thought you had become a priest or something like that", and both laughed.

"That's right! I had forgotten how that was good. I had forgotten how it was good to be with someone who makes me laugh, who really pays attention to me. Jensen, Allison pays attention to all you say to her! Every gesture, every word doesn't pass unnoticed for her"

"Wow, it seems that someone here is cheerful!". Jensen smiled. He was happy to see his friend feeling like this after so much time closed in his shell.

"I really am, man. You know that I ended up going out with other women after everything", Jensen agreed, " but I never felt good with them. I dunno, it seemed that they only were there for what I am and not for who I am. Allison's different", he smiled while was talking about her. " She really seems to care 'bout how people are. She's interested in everything they tell her. It's a child who had just been born, ya know?"

"I know". Jensen kept looking at his friend with a smile on his lips. He hoped to see his friend like this in ages. " I'm happy to see you like this, man. I really am", the blond put his hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"Thanks"

"But why do I feel a "but" coming?". Jensen put his hands again in his pockets. Jared sighed and looked at the floor for some instants and shortly afterwards looked again at his friend.

"But for what I've heard of her talk with her friend, Allison doesn't want to be involved with anybody for now. Romantically speaking"

"You sure 'bout that?"

While both was talking, people was passing by them, in a hurry.

"For what I've heard, yes"

"Did she herself tell you that?"

"No, but…"

"Then why are you worrying at random? And another thing, you know her for only one day. Take it easy, Jared. Know the girl better first. Thus it seems that you're not good in this kind of thing". Jensen smiled aside. Jared gave a nervous laughter.

"I used to be. After being so closed for a long time, I don't even know anymore"

"It's like ride a bike, man. After you learn it, you never forget. Trust me"

"Dude", the brunet shook his head, "I think you're acting like Dean for too much time", and both laughed.

"But it's the truth. Take it easy, don't scare her. Show that you care about her and gradually she's going to figure out what she really wants. And what you want, that's the most important"

"I only know that I want to meet her again". Jared passed his hands over his face.

"That's going to be hard if she lives here". Jensen looked around quickly and saw people passing hurried by them.

"This is the best! She lives in Vancouver!". Jared smiled ear to ear.

"Wow! Better yet, so". Jared nodded.

"I thought about calling her in a few minutes to know how she is. She was a little tired when we left the restaurant"

"Wow, yeah! You're already learning, boy!". Jensen gave a light punch on Jared's shoulder. "But take it easy"

"I know. I only don't want to play games, you know? I don't like this". Jensen agreed. He knew that his friend likes being sincere about everything, mostly about relationships. "At the moment, I'm going to be the best friend she could have. It's the best I can do now"

"That's it. You know how to do, Jare. You know how to conquer a woman when you want to. Trust in yourself. Isn't it what you always say to everybody?"

"Yes, but I don't always do what I say". Jared sighed.

"So you should. If it's good to others, it's certainly good for you as well", and Jensen smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, man", it was Jared's time to give a light punch on Jensen's upper arm.

"That's what are friends for". Jensen gave other smile and hugged his friend. "I'm happy to see you like this. I couldn't stand seeing your "abandoned puppy face" anymore. It was making me sick already". Jensen moved away from Jared and both laughed.

"Guys", a woman approached them. Both looked at her. "I know that the talk's good, but you have another panel in some minutes"

"OK, Rachel. I'll only make a call and will be there soon"

"Ok, but don't take too long", the woman said.

"Let the man have fun, Rach. He needs it", Jensen said, smiling at the woman.

"He can have fun as long as he goes to his panels and stuff". Rachel was serious.

"And when it was that I didn't appear? Don't answer!". Jared laughed, as well as Jensen and Rachel.

"We can't be serious near you, can we?"

"Not at all". Jensen and Jared answered at the same time.

"OK, Jared. I give you 5 minutes", Rachel said and left.

"Man, this woman is so nervous", Jensen said while he was looking the woman going away.

"That is lack of a man", Jared said, picking up his cell phone in his pocket.

"Hey, spoke the mister chauvinistic!", Jensen made fun of his friend.

"Look who's talking! Who was that, in a car accident, said to the driver who caused the accident "go do some laundry", huh?"

"You don't forget about that, do you?". Jensen shook his head and Jared only laughed. "I already said that that day I argued with Daneel and was having problems with my apartment. In other words, the driver caught me in a bad day. After that, I apologized"

"Even so you told the woman to do laundry!"

"Oh, shut up, Jare. Bitch"

"You shut up. Jerk"

Both laughed and Jensen went away through the aisle. Jared opened the cell phone, picked a paper in the wallet and dialed the numbers that were written on it. He hoped that the red-hair woman answered it soon. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again.


End file.
